New Start
by Lydia-sun-to-moon-days
Summary: Yuki comes from America to live with her cousin in Kyoto,and is going to go to a new school. Come along with her,and have a adventure.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Yuki Kate Ling was a Japanese American. Her family had moved away from U.S.A to live with her 's favorite cousin was Miya,and yes by nightmare Miya is Koshiro Miya.

Now to begin our enchanting tale about Yuki...

Katie's POV

I was just turning 17 this year,and dad had to pull a bomb on my mom two days before we moved. He got his brothers will,and has won the house along with my favorite cousin Miya. They live in Kyoto (making it up). When I visit, first place to go is Touzan the best sushi place in Japan.

I wanted to talk about the trip with my mom all day,but trouble is that I could not do any of that,or mother would burst,and I mean burst into tears not only leaving her family behind,but her friends,and whole way of life. As I think about I don't see how our life is different from Miya-chan's. Mom is a world famous singer,and dad is a North America,and South America known sweets maker.

Miya's dad makes the best chocolate,and even though Miya doesn't know about me yet she makes the worst candies ever.

"Mom can you please tell me what you are sad about!" I yelled from the felids where I was riding in. Mom turned frowned,and waved me over.

"I'm sad to leave behind our home the place I grew up in for 26 years,and now your farther wants me to pack it all up,and leave it behind." Mom pulled my chin up to look her in the eyes.

I nodded,and ran back to my horse that I didn't care much about. I had no friends,and no talents as other people in my class would say.

Those two days flew by meals,lessons,and sports. Then we got on a plane to Kyoto. Mom was quite,dad was snoreing,and I was reading.

I guess you would like to know what I look like. I have pale skin that is baby-butt green eyes that shine with smarts. Thin body,and I'm short for my age. I only wear jeans,skirts,dresses,flats,heels,short sleeves shirts,tank tops,and long-sleeved shirts. Also never will see me wearing a jacket,coat,or anything like that.

Mom's POV

OMG my husband could kill a baby with his surprising nature always screwing the heck out of me. I love him no matter what though. I love reading my child's dairy let's see what she wrote last.

September 23rd 2013

Dear Kumi-chan

I was so happy today farther said we were going to live in Japan. Dad can be a bit weird sometimes,but that's what mom loves about him. I got dad to let me live in Hiirahiya Ryokan with a friend on the weekends. Mom gave me the best gift yet though, a phone,and laptop best mother ever in the world.

I need to pack soon,and I love going to Japan farther told me to go,and take this test thing to see what school to go to. , ,or . I wonder which I'll go to,and which will even say I have talent... One thing that is weird about is that dad was talking about something that a new school was looking at students from those schools,and is going to open a new school there in 5 different countries because of something called a fairy.

My dad's story: The fairies are coming together all three,and are giving birth to the Arts fairies they work in all three groups. Everyone around looked stunned,and that was the real reason to move to Japan,and her needed me there with some other people.

Good night Kumi-chan

I froze when I read the story they were coming together wow.

I fell asleep after that,and then I woke with the breath-taking few of Kyoto.

The end of Chapter 1

Need two reviews for Chapter 2


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Yuki POV

Mom was just staring at Kyoto. I twirled as we went down line after line as we left the airport. The most funny part was the looks form people in the airport. "Hey isn't that...It is...My god." Now that was my dad,and as I said he is hardly known. My mom got open mouthed stares,and crowds,and me well nothing. I made it past the mod of different fans that my mom had,and ran for the door. Knocking into a boy with blonde hair,and carmel eyes carrying a blue suitcase with a brown haired girl right behind him.

"Hey watch out you baka!" He yelled at me,now that got me mad.

"No one calls Yuki Ling a baka." I threw an old soda can at him,and he looked about my age.

"Hey I wasn't the one who wasn't looking where I was going." He threw back as the girl looked clam as she waited.

"I'm looking for a girl named Kashiro Miya." I calmly stood up smoothing my red skirt,and orange lacy shirt.

The boy looked like a spelled out his most embarrassing secret in the stars for anyone to see. "Are you somehow related her?" He asked shirking back to the brown-haired girl as he looked like a deer in headlights.

"Yes I'm her cousin,and well be coming to Academy next week,and I'm suppose to take my cooking test in front of the grade." I looked away frustrated.

He blinked,and whispered to the girl next to him. The girl nodded,smiled,than frowned. "Hey. My name is Amonao Ichigo,and this is Kashino-kun." She took out her hand giving it to me,and I shooked it.

"Hello I'm going to be in year two,and you?" I asked nicely as I smiled,and looked out the window.

"Year three,and she is year two." The blonde said bluntly as he started walking off.

"Hey maybe you can visit me at my home on the weekends?" I asked Ichigo before she left. She nodded,and walked off with the boy...Who I could tell would hate.

My mother came after me and flung us out of the place getting into the limousine that was waiting for us. "Mom what's wrong?" I asked as I leaned back into the seat.

"Too many damn people!" She shouted with such force I could hear dad joking with her,but he was too busy talking to my cousin Miya who was waiting forever for us.

"Aren't you use to it?" I asked as the car drove us past the many different apartments of the city. Into the countryside where my cousin lived

* * *

Need two more reviews for this chapter for chapter 3


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
Yuki:What up...I'm going to win!  
Me:Yes when I'm 30.  
Yuki:NOO….  
Me:What were you going to win anyway?  
Yuki:(Shrugs)

* * *

"Yes,and no. Sweetie I've only been acting 10 years.I started when I was 26. This is 10 years later sweet.." Mom was using her say-another-word,and-you'll-be-on-the-list tone with me.

"Whatever mom." I looked back out the window,and there before me were bigger houses. Huge with iron gates around each one,and small gardens.

Then we passed one name the made me shiver slightly Hitotose. The Hitotose were a family I knew of the same last name that was off the most popular girl that was at my class Nikki Hitotose-sama. She hated me with the most hate ever,I never knew why though.

"Oh...stop the car!" My dad called,and it stopped right in front of Hitotose's home. "Yuki out now!" Dad said getting out too. I got out,and looked puzzled. "Sweetie I'm going to need to leave you here."

"What in the world of baka's dad!" I half screamed. Dad took my suitcase out,and left it at my feet.

"Miya will pick you up ,and your mom need to go to a party." Dad's tone was pointed more at my mom then me. He gave me 9816 yen.

"Dad I can't stay here." My voice was starined,but by the time I took another breath they were gone. Dust flew into my eye,and made me blink fast.

"Excuse me,but do you need help?' A boy that sounded about my age asked. My back was turned,but I nodded yes.

I turned,and saw that he was Nikki's younger brother. "NO NEVER MIND I'M GOOD." I yelled in surprise,and fell into him. He caught me,and was slightly red. "G...Get off of me!" I stuttered.

"Your the one who fell into me." He pointed out,and sat me down.

I just stared at him with shock. "Yeah...But." I was still shocked for some reason.

"Yuki-chan do you have a boyfriend already?!" A high pitched voice yaped.

I jump,and there happened to be a clear blue pond by me this time,and splash down I went.  
"Yuki!" The boy cried,and then I blacked out.


End file.
